GW 4 the Future
by Azusa-J
Summary: The GW casts are given a task: to think of an idea to extend the GW series due to the unexpected popularity of the show. What kind of weird ideas will they come up? Third scenario of the Fusion-Confusion Arc. (Complete)


Gundam Wing 4 the Future  
  
By Azusa-J  
  
  
Fusion-Confusion ~ Scenario 3 ~  
  
* Third scenario in the Fusion-Confusion Arc. Fusion-Confusion Arc is an collection of scenarios about happens when the seiyuus act like their characters. Yep, they have a "Character-Imitation Rule" to follow. These scenarios do not correspond to each other so they are more like independent stories. These stories focused on the characters, not the seiyuu so it does not violate the actor based stories rule. Don't bother to flame me or report to ff.net. If you don't know better, you may have just read this as an AU ficie when the GW characters work in the studio for the show.   
  
  
Date: April 15, 2002  
Disclaimer: Of course, all the characters from the Gundam Wing Universe is not mine, as always. The seiyuu are real people in real life. I respect and admire them. I just borrow their names and stuck some of the information about them in this fic for fun only. I am in no way, shape or form related to these seiyuu. I do not know them and this is a complete work of fanfiction. Any resemblance to anyone, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. I don't make profit by storytelling. Please don't sue.  
Time setting: What time? In real world?  
Warnings: Humor, Maybe OOC  
Feedback : Yes, definitely! Please send it to azusaj@gundamwing.net  
Pairings: R+1, D+1  
Rating: PG  
Notes : This time, they are discussing about how to extend the show. This one isn't really about the seiyuu but I don't think the character will be about to talk like this. PS. I've only learned English for a few years. I've tried my best on the grammar and spellings. If you find any thing bad, feel free to tell me.   
  
Final Words: I really did a *lot* of research before writing this fic. Of course, all those 'quarrelling' and 'meeting' are not real. Other than that, almost everything is real: the seiyuu's bios, personalities, discographies, filmographies, and all those time setting and place.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
~ Fall, 1998 ~  
  
  
Inside a meeting room, about 15 people were sitting around a round table. There was a piece of paper in front of each of them. They read through the paper carefully.  
  
~ Greetings:  
Due to the unexpected popularity,   
we have decided to extend our series,  
Gundam Wing. We need you to think   
of some ideas to extend the series.   
Anything is fine: a side story as an   
extension, a change of story   
direction or whatsoever.  
PS Due at the end of the day.  
-Sunrise. ~  
  
A man read the paper and mumbled, "Mission accepted."  
  
Another one of them suddenly slapped his hand on the table and yelled, "What the..."  
  
"Calm down, Duo." Another man said.  
  
"This is injustice, we're only dubbing the voices, how come we have to write the story too?" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Don't steal my line, Duo." Wufei snorted.  
  
"I don't get it! Where the heck are the authors?? Why we have to do their jobs?" Duo asked no one in particular.  
  
This was how the conference was started, an enraged Duo cursing the authors.   
  
~*~  
  
"Come to think of it, why?" Duo asked.  
  
"Because our show was popular so the Bandai wanted to extend the show." Quatre said.  
  
"Isn't that the author's job? Why we have to do it?" Duo asked.  
  
"'Cause the authors were busy writing 'Turn A Gundam'. That's why." Zechs answered.  
  
"Guess we have no choice but to get this story done ne?" Duo said.  
  
"Duo, don't sulk like that. Don't you know that if we get more dubbing, we get paid more?" Quatre pat Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Duo beamed and looked at the paper closely. "What? Due today?? So let get started now, shall we?"  
  
"Hmm... Duo, actually, the meeting has already started without you." Trowa said calmly.  
  
"What??" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Baka." Heero snorted.  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you guys on now?" Duo asked the group as he snuzzled towards the others.  
  
"We're talking about another threat after the Endless Waltz." Noin said.  
  
"No," Quatre said, "This won't work. Remember we detonated the Gundams already?"  
  
"We can still fight, ne? We can just say we didn't really destroyed the Gundams."  
  
"But, Duo, isn't that is the idea for Endless Waltz." Trowa said, "We need some new ideas."  
  
"We don't really need the Gundams. Just make us like some professional spies or assistants. This will be cool, just like those in 'Mission Impossible'." Duo said hopefully.  
  
"Also, without the Gundams, the show isn't going to work." Heero pointed out. "The show's name is 'Gundam'."  
  
"You got a point there." Zechs said thoughtfully.  
  
~*~  
  
After a few moments of thinking, Duo came up with some idea. "Guys, how about fighting aliens."  
  
"Aliens??" The group asked curiously.  
  
"Yep, just pretend that there is some aliens coming from Mars or Jupiter or whatsoever. Then we can fight! Great idea ne?" Duo said proudly.  
  
"Good idea," Heero clapped his hands. "It's going to be like those video game thingy. I luv it."  
  
"Me too." Zechs nodded. "I like that. Video game..." He started dreaming about his video games.  
  
"Hey, you like video games too?" Heero asked Zechs curiously.  
  
"'Course I do, you too?" Zechs said. [1]  
  
"Hey, you know what, Zechs, I just bought a new game. Wanna come over and play?" Heero asked.  
  
"Good, then I'll come to your house later." Zechs clapped his hands.  
  
"Hey you two." Sally said, "You should save those small talks later. We're talking about the show, not video game."  
  
"Now, now." Both men waved their hands, "We're getting experience for the upcoming show." and they smiled to each other.  
  
"Hm... Guys, sorry to disappoint you." Lady Une cut in. "But I think that that is not a 'Gundam' like idea."  
  
"Yeah, guess you're right." Heero dropped his head.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, think of something that is 'Gundam' like." Noin said.  
  
"How about let me come back to life." Treize said quietly and everyone looked at him liked he had grown another head. "Just make me revive and have a revenge for Wufei. Good, make it a 'Treize's Strike Back'." He smiled and was lost in his fantasy.  
  
"No way, strike back on me?" Wufei yelled. "I beat you square and fair. Not to mention you can't possibly be alive."  
  
"So, can you think of anything better than this?" Treize asked and everyone was speechless.  
  
"So, let's go with it." Treize smirked. So he could be on screen again. He couldn't wait.  
  
"But this will involve some supernatural stuffs. I doubt this is 'Gundam' like." Heero said.  
  
"What? Doesn't this mean you don't want me to be back??" Treize glared at Heero.  
  
"No! Treize, I... I didn't mean it!" Heero quickly answered and waved his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hm.. Guys, how about this: we'll think about who will be the enemies later. Let's think of something new." Quatre suggested.  
  
"Something new?" The others confused.  
  
"Yep. We can make some changes to what we already had now." Quatre nodded.  
  
"Hmm... How about a change of the main character?" Duo smiled and looked at Heero.  
  
"What?" Heero exclaimed and jumped from his seat.  
  
"Yeah, what kind of main character are you anyways?" Duo started ranting, "You're too quiet and gloomy for a main character. All you can say is (he was imitating Heero's voice in a slight nasal-tenor monotone) 'Omae o korosu' or 'Ninmu kanryo' or 'Ninmu ryoukai'. That's so cheap. Only mumble a few lines and get to be a main character. This is injustice!"  
  
"Hey, don't dare to steal my line ever again, Maxwell!" Wufei called.  
  
"Whatever, Wufie." Duo shrugged.  
  
"It's W-u-f-e-i, not Wufie!" Wufei was not roaming like a bull.  
  
"Let me finish with Hee-chan first, k? Hey, Heero, you know there should be a change for a main character. Someone who's happy and talks a lot and of course the perfect candidate is me, Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Who said you can get to be the new main character?" Quatre snapped. "I can be one too, you know. I'm happy too. And you talk way too much."  
  
"Wait, I can be one too." Trowa raised his hand.  
  
"What I'm going to be one this time." Zechs stood up. "Zechs is popular too you know."  
  
"Hold on a minute." Heero shouted. "Who said that I'll let anyone else take my position?"  
  
"'Course we have to change you." Quatre said. "Sorry, Heero, but Duo's right. You're too quiet for a main character."  
  
"Who said I can't talk much? I gave a long speech to the class and to Relena too back in the series." Heero scowled.  
  
"Hey, that's not called 'talking a lot.' For those two cases, you're like lecturing people. Heck! Though I never thought you can talk that much." Duo scratched his top of his head.  
  
"So, I can talk more." Heero said, " You just agree it."  
  
"Hell no!" Duo jumped off from his chair. "What I mean 'talk more' is to talk more in frequency, no more in length. Geeze, you're always misunderstanding things."  
  
"I can talk more lines too. There's nothing Perfect Soldier isn't capable of doing."  
  
"Prove it then."  
  
Heero closed his eyes and thought for a minute. Then, he took a deep breathe, and began: "Omae o korosu. I'm going to kill you no matter how you scream for help, beg for mercy, or struggle to get away. There's no use to run away from me, 'cause I'm the Perfect Soldier. Before I kill you, I'll tell you what kind of pistol I'm going to use to kill you. This is my baby, Federated Arms Impact. It is a light automatic type pistol. The precision is +1. The Ammo is 5 mm. The precise length of the pistol is 18 cm. Availability is excellent and it is very reliable. The range is 30 meters and rate of fire is 2. The number of clip is 10. And the...." [2]  
  
While Heero was ranting, everyone in the room was either sweatdroppig or fell down from his/her seat, well, except Relena and Dorothy who looked at Heero with admiration.  
  
"Stop it, Heero!" Duo put a stop before Heero could continue on ranting how to use the gun.  
  
"What? You asked me to talk more so I extend my famous quote. What's wrong with it?" Heero asked innocently.  
  
"That's not what I mean!" Duo stomped his feet. "What I mean is..." and he really had to teach Heero about it.  
  
When Duo started teaching Heero what does 'talk more' really meant, the other characters continued on with their meeting.   
  
"That didn't work. Heero's scary that way." Noin pat her chest.  
  
"Yeah, that's not the Heero Yuy I know." Lady Une agreed.  
  
"So we have to keep Heero the same way he was ne?" Wufei asked and received nods in agreement from the others.  
  
~*~  
  
"Any more ideas?"  
  
"Hmm..." Everyone was in deep thought.  
  
"I got an idea!" Quatre exclaimed and brought everyone's attention. "Let's do something with romance!"  
  
Right after the word "romance" left the blonde's lips, Relena was no longer at her seat. She launched herself at Heero, clinging onto his arm.  
  
"Hey, stop it! Omae o korosu." Heero sent his best death glare to the girl but she ignored it.  
  
"Heero, let's have a romance fantasy story. I'm the beautiful princess who is in danger and you're the handsome prince who comes to rescue." She spoke it in a sing song like voice.  
  
"Yuck! Got away from me!!" Heero shouted.  
  
"Heero, don't dare to be rude to my sister." Zechs warned in a cold tone.  
  
"Argh!" Heero was still trying his best to shoved Relena away, gently.  
  
"I don't think that works." Duo said. "This is not 'Gundam' like either." and the others nodded.  
  
Relena pouted and left Heero and the Perfect Soldier nodded to Duo in appreciation.  
  
~*~  
  
"Um... I got an idea." Mariemaia, who was quietly all along, spoke up. "I read many doujinshi about our shows. Why not use some of their ideas?"  
  
"Nah, that's not so original." Trowa said.  
  
"Then you got any idea, Trowa." Mariemaia asked irritated.  
  
"...No."  
  
"Then just let me give it a try, k?" Mariemaia said, "Let's see... Yep, got it! I've read a doujinshi about what happened when all the characters in the series switched gender."  
  
"Switched gender??"  
  
"Yep, all the boys become girls and girls become boys."  
  
"You want me to act like a woman??" Wufei asked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's physically impossible!" Heero pointed out.  
  
"And that's not 'Gundam' like either." Trowa said, for he did not want to act like a woman. Just like Trowa, everyone was silent for they did not want to do that.  
  
Mariemaia sulked. "Hey, that's fun. I want to be a boy!"  
  
Everyone ignored her and started discussing more ideas. Mariemaia whined, "Why not listen to me??"  
  
All the elder ones glared at her and said, "Shut up, little girl!" and Mariemaia pouted.  
  
~*~  
  
"How about the Episode Zero? Remember that manga?" Quatre said. "We can just make it as anime shown on screen."  
  
"Good idea!!" Everyone in the room clapped their hands.  
  
"So we are kids?" Trowa remembered that he was only ten in the manga, Episode Zero.  
  
"Yep, any problem, Trowa?" Quatre concerned.  
  
"Of course, think about it, how can my hoarse voice dub a ten-year-old Trowa?" Trowa said.  
  
"That's so bad, Nakahara-san." Quatre said.  
  
"Quatre! The Rule!" Everyone in the room shouted at Quatre.  
  
"Oops, sorry!" Quatre shrugged.  
  
"That's a problem," Duo said, "I guess we can't dub this new season anymore."  
  
"I guess I'm fine." Zechs said, "I was 15 in Episode Zero." Lady Une, Noin, Treize, Cathrine, Quatre, Relena and Sally nodded and support the idea of Episode Zero. After all, they had an appearance there.  
  
However, that's not the case for the rest. Hilde, Dorothy, and Mariemaia strongly opposed the idea since they weren't really show up that much in Episode Zero. Duo, Trowa, Heero and Wufei did not agree for in Episode Zero, they were kids. There would be a definite change for the seiyuu for their voices were not suitable as a kid.  
  
"Come on guys!" Quatre giggled and tried to comfort with his comrades, "After all, you have a section about yourself. You're the star in your section. Isn't that good?" He did not mind, since his seiyuu was a woman. [3]  
  
"Shut up, Quatre!" Duo, Heero, Trowa and Wufei yelled.  
  
"I object this idea!" Duo said, and his three comrades nodded.  
  
"So, this idea doesn't pass ne?" Quatre asked innocently.  
  
"Of course!" Duo said.  
  
"But Duo, we're running out of time here. It's getting late. This is the best idea we came up with. Why not just stick with it?"  
  
"No way! Not 'n a million years." Duo snapped.  
  
"So bad, Duo," Noin said, "Treize-sama is writing it down already." and she pointed at Trieze who sat at the corner of the room with the official form in his hands.  
  
"What?? Treize, how could you??" Wufei called out and rushed towards Treize.  
  
"Of course this is good. At least I haven't died yet back in Episode Zero." Treize snickered.  
  
"Give me back the sheet!" Wufei shouted and tried to grab the paper. However, before the Chinese boy got a hold of the paper, Treize got away.  
  
"Stay still, Treize. I'm going to get you!" Wufei called. "Duo, Heero, Trowa! Block his way!"  
  
The other three quickly positioned themselves before Treize. But the ginger haired man had already passed the paper to Zechs. Hilde and Dorothy grabbed the paper from the blonde man and yelled, "Got it! We got..."  
  
But before the two girls could finish, Quatre took the paper already. Soon, the others chased after him.  
  
Now the meeting was in total chaos. All the characters were running around, jumping on the chairs, ducking under the table to grab the paper. The poor little innocent paper was flying across the room and landed on different people's hands.  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly, the door was opened abruptly. Everyone froze and looked up. All the directors, producers and other 'staffs' were standing at the door, looking at the characters in astonishment. No wonder, everyone would have shocked when they saw 15 people fighting in a meeting room.  
  
Duo grabbed the paper from the still-shocked Noin and yelled happily, "I got it! No more Episode Zero!!"  
  
"Hmm... What are you doing here??" The director asked.  
  
"We are..." Zechs answered as he straightened up, "I mean, were having a meeting."  
  
"Meeting??"  
  
"Yeah, about extending the series." Noin said.  
  
"Hmm... I think... umm.... you're in the wrong room." the producer answered.  
  
"What do you mean 'wrong room'?" Treize asked bewilderedly.  
  
"This is our meeting object: To extend the series. I guess the seiyuu's meeting room is that one," the producer pointed at a room across the hallway. "You people are having a meeting about the convention later."  
  
"Huh?" Everyone in the room was shocked. So they were not the one who have this meeting?  
  
"Can you guys please leave. We still have to have our meeting." The director asked.  
  
"Hmm... Sorry. Excuse us please." Then one by one, the characters leave the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Geeze, they should say that earlier. So we don't have to waste our brain to think about the new story." Duo snorted in the meeting room which they were supposed to be in.  
  
"Baka!" Heero just left a comment.  
  
"Yes, I'm a baka. So are you, Heero. You're the one who said 'Mission accepted' when you read the note!" Duo pointed at Heero.  
  
"We're all baka..." Heero mumbled and everyone in the new meeting room silently agreed. They were all baka.  
  
  
~owari~  
  
  
[1] Midorikawa-san and Koyasu-san loves video games.  
[2] Well, I really did some research on that thing.  
[3] For those of you don't know, Quatre's seiyuu, Orikasa Ai, is a woman.  
  
  
Azusa: This is almost the same as the Evangelion Radio Drama, but of course, mine is better. *snickers* Please tell me how do you think about it, k? 


End file.
